The Horrible Past and the Unexpected Future
by Tootsie Roll 88
Summary: Hermione is haunted by memories of her past, which will affect her future. Can she overcome her past so she can move on with her life?


Every day she wondered if she made the right decision. Every day she wondered what it would be like if she would've chosen differently. She couldn't help but live every day of her life in question. There was never a day that she didn't think about that decision and the effects of it. There was never a night that she didn't dream about it. She couldn't help it. Her decision was haunting her, and she couldn't escape it. She had to talk to him; she just had to.  
  
***(flashback)***  
  
"Another year at Hogwarts," said Harry, looking out of the window of the train.  
  
"I think this year will be better then the last one. This is our sixth year and I can't wait to see the first years get sorted into their houses," Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, me too. It's interesting seeing their faces when they see the school for the first time." Harry stopped and turned his attention over to Hermione. "Hermione, are you OK? You haven't said a word since we got onto the train."  
  
"I'm fine, Harry. There is nothing wrong; why would there be anything wrong?" snapped Hermione.  
  
"Nope, nothing wrong," said Ron sarcastically. "Nothing wrong at all. Snapping at your friends is what you usually do, so I guess there is nothing that could possibly be wrong, right Harry?"  
  
"Ron, come on, don't be this way, not now."  
  
"What? I was just trying to loosen her up a bit."  
  
"Can't you see something is wrong? Be serious and try and help her out instead of being a prat. Being a prat doesn't help much."  
  
"You know, you really shouldn't talk about me when I am sitting right here and listening to everything you say." Hermione stopped, looked down at the floor, and looked at Harry and Ron. "Like I said before, there is nothing wrong with me, all right? I just need to have some alone time. A girl should be allowed to have some alone time without her friends thinking something is wrong, don't you think? I will see you guys later. When you see Ginny, tell her I want to talk to her. Good-bye for now." She turned and walked away.  
  
"Harry, what do you suppose that was all about?"  
  
"I don't know, she's a girl, I don't quite understand them yet. I hope she isn't mad at me or anything, I just don't think-"  
  
"When are you going to tell her?" interrupted Ron.  
  
"Tell her? Tell her what?"  
  
"Harry, you know perfectly well what I am talking about!"  
  
"Oh, you mean telling her that I," Harry went down into a quiet whispered, "I love her?"  
  
"Yes, of course that's what I meant! What else could you possibly want to tell her besides you love her?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know, maybe that she could be a good friend, I want help on my homework, and stuff like that. There are a million things that I might want to tell her."  
  
"Sorry, you don't have to snap at me like that. Don't get your knickers in a bunch."  
  
"Hey guys!" said a familiar voice. Harry and Ron looked up to see Ginny standing there.  
  
"Where have you been?" exclaimed Ron.  
  
"I was looking for Hermione, have either of you two seen her?"  
  
"She went off somewhere, but she did say she wanted to talk to you. I suggest you keep looking. Something is wrong, but she won't tell us. She keeps saying nothing is wrong, but I know that something is bothering her. Go and keep looking for her."  
  
"Thanks Harry. I think I know what she has on her mind. I'll talk to you guys later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
***  
  
"Hermione! I have been looking everywhere for you, where have you been?"  
  
Hermione looked up at Ginny with tears in her eyes. "I've been sitting in here, crying my eyes out, and waiting for you. Ginny, I don't know how long I can keep it in me any longer. Every time I look at him I get this weird feeling in my stomach. Every time I hear his voice I get a chill up and down my spine. I know that we should be together, but I don't know if he feels the same way, and I don't want to make a complete and total fool of myself in front of him. If he doesn't feel the same way, I don't know if I could stand to look at him any longer. Help me Ginny, what should I do?"  
  
"Take that chance and tell him, he might feel the same way. That's what love is all about, Hermione, and if you don't take that chance, you will never know. Tell him before it is too late."  
  
"When should I tell him though? I never see him alone. He is always with someone."  
  
"Ask him if you can see him alone. Tell him that you need to tell him something very, very important and it can't wait. I'm sure he will at least grant you that time."  
  
"Thanks, Gin, I don't know what I would do without you." Hermione got up and gave Ginny a big hug.  
  
"Oh, isn't that sweet. Never thought I would see Granger and a Weasley hug before. Well I knew it was coming, but I thought it would be a boy instead, Granger. Now that explains why you don't show much interest in Potter or Weasley for that matter. This explains a lot."  
  
Hermione turned to face to the voice. Who other then Draco Malfoy to appear. Of course she knew it was he. She could recognize his cold voice anywhere.  
  
"At least I have a girl, Malfoy."  
  
"That was a bit harsh, don't you think? I didn't know you could come up with such good comebacks," he said sarcastically.  
  
"I can't deny the truth, now can I? Come on Ginny, lets go some place where we can be alone." Hermione and Ginny went to go find Harry and Ron. They were sitting there looking like they were having a serious discussion, but quickly went silent when they seen Hermione and Ginny approaching them.  
  
***  
  
She awoke suddenly. It was unusually light, and the room was different. She realized she was in her bed. He wasn't in there with her, but he knew it was him who had brought her in there. "I must have fell asleep on the chair," she said a loud. Hermione got up and stretched. She headed straight to the shower. She was wanted to go and see the person that she had been regretting to see all of these years.  
  
***(Flashback)***  
  
Harry jumped up, and he was so glad to see her. "Hermione, there you are! I was wondering what happened to you. I was so worried. Are you sure there is nothing bothering you?"  
  
"Actually, yes, there is. Could you come and take a stroll with me?" she asked.  
  
The train stopped. People started to get off and get into the carriages. "I guess we can't now. How about we take about it tonight, after supper?"  
  
"Sure; I suppose it can wait until then." Hermione smiled at him, and then followed him off of the train.  
  
***  
  
Hermione could only think about this while she was taking a shower. She couldn't get it out of her mind. She finished up her shower and got dressed. She decided to send an owl to him. She wanted to know his location, and wanted to arrange a meeting to talk with him. She went off to the study, sat down at the desk, and began searching for a piece of parchment and a quill.  
  
***  
  
"Newton, Mike!"  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
They all were at the sorting ceremony. They watched as all the first years were getting sorted into their houses and welcomed all the new comers to Gryffindor with cheers. Harry wasn't really paying any attention to the sorting, and neither was Hermione. They were both thinking of what was going to happen when they were alone together. Harry wondered what possibly could she want to talk to him about alone? A tapping noise interrupted his thoughts. It was Dumbledore getting ready to make his speech. "Nothing that I haven't heard before," thought Harry.  
  
Hermione was still lost. She couldn't hear Dumbledore speaking or realized that he was speaking until he was done and the food appeared. She was too busy thinking about what she would say to Harry. She wondered if he felt the same way, or if she was just wasting her time.  
  
"HERMIONE!"  
  
She was so startled; she jumped. She just realized that someone was calling her name. She looked up and saw that it was Harry.  
  
"Hermione, do you want to go now, or do you want to eat first?"  
  
"I really should eat something. Once we get back to the common room, we can talk in there. Everyone will want to be getting to bed. Ron, are you going to bed right away?"  
  
"Yeah," he said. He wasn't really tired, but he wanted to give them some alone time. He wanted Harry to tell her how he felt about her. "I'm beat."  
  
"I'm pretty sure everyone else will be too, so how about then?"  
  
"Whenever you want is fine with me."  
  
Hermione smiled at Harry and he smiled back. She noticed that the way he smiled at her was, somehow, different. Like it was alien to her. She also noticed something else. It was far away and she couldn't be certain, but it was as if Draco was looking at her. His eyes weren't full of hate for her, but something else she couldn't put her finger on. She thought she was imagining it, but she wasn't sure. She looked down at her food and began to eat, trying to forget the meeting that she was to have with Harry later that evening.  
  
After eating, everyone went up to his or her common rooms and into their dormitories. Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione were all in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"I'm going up to the girl's dormitories. Talk to you all tomorrow." Ginny yawned and went up to the girl's dormitories.  
  
"I'm going to go to bed also. I'm awfully tired," said Ron, yawning.  
  
"OK, I will talk to you to both tomorrow. Good night"  
  
"Good night," said Harry and Hermione said together. They both waited until the common room was clear and everyone was sure to be in bed.  
  
"Now," said Harry with concern, "what is it that you want to tell me?"  
  
"Well, Harry, I've been wanting to tell you all summer, but I don't know the way to put it. I really don't. So I'm hoping that you will just get a hint by me saying that much to you. Do you?"  
  
Harry couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Could it actually be that she had the same feelings about him? Could it be that they just might have a chance together?  
  
"Harry? You're not saying anything. Is something wrong?" he heard her ask.  
  
"No, nothing's wrong, it's just, I'm in shock."  
  
"Oh, I knew I shouldn't have told you," she said with tears filling her eyes.  
  
"No, Hermione, I'm glad you did. If you wouldn't have, then I wouldn't be able to tell you the exact same thing."  
  
"You mean you really do feel the same way?"  
  
"Of course I have, ever sense last year when I almost thought I'd lost you. I don't know what I would do without you."  
  
Hermione smiled at him and gave him a huge hug. Harry pulled her away, then pulled her closer again, tilted her chin up, and kissed her. It was the best thing that both of them had ever felt. Too bad of what was coming up later though. Too bad about the accident that changed their lives, and made Hermione make a decision that will affect her whole life.  
  
***  
  
Hermione was done with her letter. It took her an hour to write, because that stupid memory of hers was still going through her head. She couldn't wait to finally get rid of it. She knew that talking to him would do so. She sent off an owl immediately awaiting his response. 


End file.
